


Day 6: Mrs Claus

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Outfit, ScarletWidow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Wanda has a bad day but Natasha makes it all worth it.





	

Wanda sighed as she closed the door of her room and leant back against it. Who would have thought being reinstated as an Avenger would be so much hard work. _So much paperwork, ugh._

"Honey I'm home." She called sarcastically as she flopped down on the bed. The ensuite light was on so she knew Natasha was in there. "Well about damn time." 

Wanda's jaw dropped as her girlfriend stood casually in the doorway smirking at her. She was wearing a sexy santa outfit complete with hat and stockings. It hugged her frame perfectly, accentuating everything perfectly. Wanda couldn't seem to get her brain working enough to form actual words.

"How was your day?" She asked as she casually approached the bed, sitting down next to Wanda and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Better now." Wanda mumbled, exhaustion evaporated. Natasha smirked again, leaning down to reconnect their lips. 

Wanda looped her arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her down flat onto of her. Natasha gave a slight moan of approval as her hand slid down the silky smooth fabric of the dress, taking a firm hold of her thighs. "I think you need to loose some clothes." Nat whispered in her ear, Wanda could only nod along eagerly. 

She lifted herself up off the mattress in order to help Natasha remove her clothes as quickly as possible before rolling them over. 

She kissed down Natasha's neck, tracing her tongue over the sensitive skin and gaining small pants and gasps as a result. She smirked softly as she reached her collar bone before biting down hard. She pushed the dress up her body and began working her way down her stomach. "Wanda." Nat whined but she was having way too much fun with this. 

She sucked and nipped at her protruding hip bones before moving down to her inner thighs and starting to make her way up. She reached the top and then went straight to the other and began making her way down. "Wanda!" Nat groaned, glaring down at her. She just laughed at her. "Patience is a virtue." She teased a little further before finally giving Nat what she desperately wanted. 

She slowly began to circle her tongue around her clit and Natasha moaned loudly in approval. "О Боже." Her hand quickly came down, gripping tightly in Wanda's hair. She pulled back slightly, changing tact to dip her tongue inside her entrance instead.

Natasha's breath hitched slightly as Wanda pushed in further. She shifted slightly, her grip tightening as she pulled wander in closer, keeping her exactly where she wanted her. She moaned loudly again. "God Wanda!" She gasped.

Wanda pulled back, leaning up to reconnect their lips as she slipped her fingers inside instead. She used her thumb to work her clit as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out , delicious moans escaping Natasha as her back arched off the bed.

Without warning she flipped them over, pinning Wanda down with dark eyes. She shifted herself so that there legs were scissoring one another before she began grinding herself against Wanda. They both moaned in tandem as they both ground down against one another, lost in the pleasure. Natasha reconnected their lips briefly before leaning down and sucking delicately on Wanda's nipple.

Neither lasted long after that.

Natasha collapsed down on the bed next to Wanda, both feeling exhausted as they curled up closer together . Wanda gently pulled the blankets up over them before kissing Natasha's forehead and letting her eyes drift shut.
    
    
      
    


End file.
